lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Skai Evans
Skai Evans is a freshman at the University of Detroit. She is also a graduate in the class of 2019 at Lake Munro High School. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 27, she was badly bullied at her old school. She worries heavily about what her new classmates will think of her and this affects her school work. She later does questionable things to fit in with her classmates, landing her in detention. Later, she befriends Noah after he begins attending Lake Munro. In season 28, Noah begins to show an interest in her. He confesses his feelings and she returns those feelings. Later, they begin to date. In season 29, she and Noah come back from summer break in a heated relationship. Later, she gets worried when her period is late. She worries she is pregnant and takes a pregnancy test. The test turns up positive and she goes to the doctor's just to make sure. Later, she has to tell Noah and she worries about his reaction. When she tells him, he is supportive and they both decide they want to keep the baby. Later, she is worried about telling her parents. Thinking they will be angry, she is surprised to learn that they are supportive of her decisions and will help her. In season 30, she goes to her doctor's appointment with Noah. The doctor tells her everything is good with the baby. Later, when new student, Maleek, comes to Lake Munro, she becomes fast friends with him, making Noah jealous. It is later revealed that she knew him from her previous school. Later, she suffers some complications with her pregnancy and is sent to the hospital for an emergeny C-section. She almost doesn't make it, but the doctors are able to save her and she gives birth to her new daughter. She and Noah name her Michaela Evans Jameson. Later, she bonds with her baby. She confronts Noah about his jealousy of Maleek and tells him there is nothing to worry about. In season 31, she leaves Michaela home with Noah when she goes out with Andrea. Later, her and Noah plan the Halloween dance together. Later, Maleek babysits Michaela while her and Noah attend the dance together. Later, they try to balance the baby, school work, and applying for colleges. Later, Michaela has an allergic reaction and is sent to the ER. It freaks out both Noah and Skai, but luckily Michaela is ok and is released from the hospital the same day. In season 32, she helps get Maleek and Ava together. Later, she gets the news that Maleek and Noah had been shot. She rushes to the hospital to be with Noah and learns of Maleek's fate, to which she is devastated. When Maleek's funeral approaches, she has a hard time going to it. Part of the reason is because she does not want to leave Noah in the hospital but also because her grief is too much. She ends up going to the funeral and takes Michaela with her and at the funeral she has a breakdown. Later, she stays by Noah's side as he fights for his life in the hospital. Later, Noah takes her to prom and surprises her with a dance since he had not been able to walk since the shooting. Later, at graduation, she and Noah leave an empty chair in memory of Maleek. In season 33, she starts at the University of Detroit. At freshman orientation, she meets her roommate, Ellie and the two hit it off. Later, she catches Noah still taking his pain medication, months after he should have stopped taking it. This worries her, because she fears he may be developing an addiction. Later, he and Skai take Skai's new friend Ellie to a party. During the party, Ellie gets seperated from them and she is later raped. The next morning Ellie has a breakdown over what happened the night before and Noah and Skai try to help her through it. Later, he and Skai realize how difficult it is living at school and trying to raise Michaela. They then come up with a plan where they would alternate living at school and commuting each semester. Later, Skai notices his behavior is off and suspects him of using drugs. He denies this, but she points to his pain pills as evidence. Later, after he fails most of his finals, she demands that he gets help for his problem. Trivia *She has appeared in 63 episodes.